Ice Cubes for Queen C
by slashmel
Summary: OLD FIC. Heatwave in LA. Faith and Cordelia are roommates. No sex, just some teasing on Faith’s part.


**Summary:** Heatwave in LA. Faith and Cordelia are roommates. No sex just some teasing on Faith's part.  
**Disclaimers:** Characters are the property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, 20th Century Fox, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, and/or Kuzui Productions.

* * *

**Ice Cubes for Queen C**

Cordelia was exhausted. Her day at Angel Investigations had gone from bad to worse with every passing hour. Tough day at work, and a damn heatwave hitting LA.

A bottle of water flew towards her and she caught it easily in the air. "Thanks Dennis, I just hope it was cooler." She felt a touch on her arm, indicating Dennis agreed. It was weird, ghosts were immaterial, so there was no way he'd sense either heat or cold. _Don't even go there Cor..._

In any case, all she wanted was to take a long, cold shower and rest peacefully, not having to toss around the bed because of the unbearable heat. Slipping her shoes off, she walked barefoot towards her bedroom, enjoying the relative coolness of the tiles. _Would it be so bad if I rolled all over the floor naked? Probably, if Faith ever finds out._ And then, as if she had actually heard her thoughts, Faith opened the door, greeting her with one of her shit-eating grins.

"Hey C, how ya doing? Too hot lately?" For some reason, the mere sound of her voice made Cordelia wanted to lash out. And not for the first time, she wondered how Angel had tricked her into sharing her place with Faith. But she already knew why, it was because she liked her. So, rather than giving her the finger or something equally rash, she just rolled her eyes in a typical 'duh' way, as usual.

"Faith, I'm not in the mood..."

"Heat's really affecting you. We've never hit the sack but you already sound like a bored wife..." This time the Seer didn't hold back and glared, showing her the finger as well.

"Are you in the mood now?" Faith teased even more, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Oh, no! You don't..." Cordelia yelled, nagging and banging the door. But she stopped once she heard water running. Growling in frustration, she just glared at the door, and cursed softly when Faith started singing and laughing.

Fifteen minutes later or so, a freshly showered Faith stepped out of the bathroom just to find a pissed off Cordelia glaring at her from across the room.

"Sorry C, slayer speed has its advantages. Next time, try being faster." She stated with a smile, but Cordelia only rolled her eyes in reply.

***

By the time Cordelia finally could take her so needed and well deserved shower, Faith sensed Dennis near her.

"You know what's her deal?" she asked the ethereal man. A soft pat on her shoulder was his positive reply. "So?" Then instead of any touch, an invisible finger traced a word on the nearest wall: HEAT. It made Faith laugh out loud. And then, once she managed to calm down, she came up with an idea. Checking her pockets for some money, she took her keys and went out.

Cordelia lasted about an hour taking her shower, which led Faith to believe that the former cheerleader was evidently 'handling' the heat 'just fine'.

"So C, care to join D and I here?" She suddenly asked, once the bathroom door opened.

"No," Cordelia deadpanned, not bothering to elaborate.

"C'mon C, I have something for you..." At this, Cordelia hesitated. Most of the time it was practically impossible to guess what Faith was up to. But despite that little warning voice in her head, she opted to humor her.

"It'd better be good or..." Cordelia entered the kitchen, already preaching at Faith, but the sight made her forget the rest of her tirade.

"Want some, or you're afraid I might poison you?" Faith mockingly asked, offering a cocktail glass with some kind of frozen beverage. Cordelia remained speechless, simply gaping at Faith in surprise. "Stop doing that, just drink it before it melts... because of the 'heat', you know." Faith slyly commented, smiling almost innocently at Cordelia.

"Huh?" She said, making Faith's smile widen.

"I knew there was a reason for you to be the head cheerleader. It couldn't be just because of your looks. It must have been because of your skills." Faith continued teasingly, still holding both her glass and Cordelia's.

"Look who's talking!" Cordelia immediately spat back, still staring at Faith.

"Now, now, just get hold of this. My hand's freezing, you know." And Cordelia finally took the offered glass. Tentatively sipping the content, she turned to look at Faith in surprise.

"That good, huh?" Cordelia only nodded, but she silently questioned Faith about her sudden amiability. Faith shrugged, pushing some hair behind an ear. "D here told me about your... 'heat problem'." She said, smirking at the last two words. Evidently, Faith had meant something else by 'heat problem', but Cordelia chose to ignore it.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well, don't get used to this. I'm not always in the mood to go get ice cubes for Queen C..." Faith finished, intentionally using Cordelia's earlier words. Then, shrugging her shoulders again, she brought the glass to her lips.

**END**


End file.
